Even After Ascension
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: The adventures of a confused Daeva named Rosilynn and her band of friends. Was formerly "Path to Ascension"
1. Prologue part 1

**Title:** Atreian Adventures

**A.N: I just love Aion. Don't you?**

**K, so I have three parts to a prologue. They're like diary entries, kind of. The second is the main character's story and it's longer than the first**

* * *

Prologue Part 2: How it began  
I can safely assume that you humans know how babies are made, right? Yes? Fantastic.

We creatures of Altreia reproduce exactly as you do. But with wings. Our journeys involve doing certain things until our gods (yes, we are religous) decide that we may ascend. It's... A bit difficult to describe. But there's a ceremony at the Sanctuary and the leader of the Elyos uses the power of the gods to give you your wings. Nothing fancy.

Did I mention the parade? It's pretty awesome.

I was born to a mom and a dad, like everyone else. But my dad was gone most of my childhood due to the war. Last I checked, my dad was dead. But it wasn't because of the war. This is what I'm told.

To be honest, I can't remember what happened for most of my life.

It started a while back when I woke up on the ground and couldn't remember anything. I reported for duty anyway... A bad idea since I couldn't remember how to fight.

Regardless, I nearly died a few times.

Once I regained enough memory to fight effectively, I started doing tasks for the natives of Poeta. It was cool. I got to kill things.

Shortly after the basics of farm work and good doing, I had a very important mission dealing with Odium.

No, not Opium, as some of you idiots like to use. Odium. With a d.

I had to deal with a bunch of Dukaki creatures up in a mine as I (with the help of others) attempted to destroy the source of Odium. It was a grand adventure, the kind where you're taunting the monsters as you run.

I still think wings would have made the whole thing worlds better.

After destroying the source of Odium in Poeta (there's more. There's always more!), I talked to an old hermit named Pernos, who walked me through a ritual which enabled me to talk to a tree. It was fascinating. I got to relive some of my memories! Did you know that I fought an ancient Balaur demon named Orissa?

The battle was awesome. But then I faced Orissa's ultimate smack-down. Apparently, it's how I lost my memories.

After I awoke from the trip down memory lane, I was transported to the Sanctuary where I faced our leader and got Ascended! Now I spend most of my time in Verteron. Most of my activity there is in skydiving. I'm not kidding.

The only thing that bothers me is my actions aren't my own any more. My actions affect the Daeva and, to a greater extent, the Elyos. Sometimes I miss being able to do things of my own free will.

But then again, everything comes with a price.

The other thing that bothers me is I haven't recovered all of my memories yet.


	2. Prologue part 2

**Title:** Atreian Adventures

**A.N: This is the final part of the prologue. Then it's real chapters with long lengths**

**This third and final part is about friendship**

* * *

Prologue Part 3: The value of Friendship

I know what you're thinking and I'm warning you ahead of time to can it.

The value of friendship is the most important one. Why? Because if you're not my friend and I see you die on the battle field, I'm not reviving you. And not just because I can't.

As a self-proclaimed expert on this such topic, I have to warn you all that solo-ing is not the greatest idea. I think it's the dumbest thing someone could do.

Unless you want to kill yourself. Then by all means.

Me? I rarely solo. If a group isn't around, I do things I know I can handle.

Or, I skydive.

My group of friends consists of a blond named Annadyomene, a fierce black haired girl named Xiaxion, and a green haired girl named Elrai. I myself have bright pink hair. My name is Rosilynn. A pleasure, truly.

Now enough introductions! My friends and I have business to attend to!

Besides, Xiaxion and Annadyomene have yet to ascend. We certainly don't need you hampering our progress! Be gone!


	3. Chapter 1

**Ohmygodimonfire**

* * *

Chapter 1: _The something something legionaries_

Remember how I said that friendship is important?

Yeah, well, this chapter accentuates that point.

It also accentuates that point of how pointless and stupid solo-ing is.

Allow me to explain...

* * *

Okay. So, first off, picture a farm. That's it. A farm. The whole shebang. Silo, fences, patches of farmland. But this farm is small. There's only one patch of land, and it's rather small, that is filled with any actual crops. And these crops are pumpkins.

Now, move this farm so that it lays before a path. There's a lake, too, so keep that in mind.

Now for the destruction.

Yeah, you heard me.

Okay. So, the silo is in three pieces. Each is on fire and each blazing piece is in the same patch of churned-up dirt. The house of the farm is untouched. But the stone barn is in crumbled pieces. The roof is gone.

Now lets add the bad guys. Picture highway men and women for this one,.

So, got the image locked in your brain? Perfect. Now add me. I've got leather armor, bright pink hair, and I'm Poeta's savior.

Oh yeah. Don't forget the wings. _Never forget the wings!_

Now we're cooking.

Okay, the stage is set and the cast is called out.

Only now can I tell you my story.

* * *

My adventure begins on a little farm by the lakeside.

Quite fascinating, really. Should've added a 'once upon a time' somewhere in there...

Anyway, I get there for an unrelated task, see the vigilantes amidst the burning farm, and instantly know that something is up.

Being the awesome little helper that I am, I went to go investigate... Actually, I would have called it bloodthirsty tyranny, but you know...

So I'm at the farm. Check. I see suspicous activity. Check. I decide to take action. Check. I go through with that action. Happening as we speak. Oh booyah.

I approach the first person, who's standing at the side of the road. A.K.A, the outer ring of defense. How smart. He's down within a matter of seconds. I sheath my swords and move on.

After a few more kills, I come to a realization. These people like to run.

Then I come to another realization. There are three groups of these people: Thieves, who are this clan's scouts, Peons, who are the clan warriors, and Shamans, this clan's magic users. The outer ringof defense is a mix of Thieves and Peons. The further you come in, the more Peons there are. Once there is nothing but Peons, you know you've hit the second ring of defense.

The third and final ring is Shamans. No mixing from Peons to Shamans, it goes straight to them.

Before the cottage lies the lake. I hid there until the sun dipped below the clouds, turning the sky a orange flavored creamsicle. While I waited for dark, I scanned the sky.

Your earth constellations and stars got nothing on us.

At last it was time to move in.

But as I was creeping out of the boat I had been hiding in, I noticed that there were more shifts coming in.

Seriously, how do they get so many?

I climbed out anyway, deciding that enough was enough.

And here's where it gets interesting.

* * *

So, a few of these legionaries fall. Not a big deal for them.

But someone finds out what they're planning? Disaster in it's finest.

There are a few big rocks by the lake, perfect for hiding behind. That's exactly what I did. I hid from them.

Reaching into my satchel, I pulled out a note that one of these people had dropped. I won't read it to you, as it was pretty long, but I'm sure that the people back at the citadel would want to see it. They're just awesomely thorough like that.

I put the note back and nodded to a passing Daeva as he took down more of these guys.

Once the entrance to the cottage was clear, I sprang out and made for it.

"Wait!" the Daeva who had passed me called out. He ran up to me. He was slightly taller than I was, with brown hair, blue eyes, and heavy white plate armor that clinked with every steo he took.

"What in Altriea are you doing?" he snapped and jerked me backwards.

"Investigating." I replied, breaking free of his grip.

"Cavil's in there!" the Daeva pressed.

"And he's...?"

"The leader... Come on." he took me back behind the rocks again.

"Be careful!" he warned. "They're stronger than they seem. They kidnapped many of us today alone. I would go back to the Citadel if I were you."

"But you aren't me." I retorted. "And _I_ can do whatever I want!" I gave him a fierce stare.

His face stayed an infuriating calm as we entered a silent showdown.

"I can't let you take that risk." he said at last. "We can't lose another Daeva!"

"And I find it hard to listen to someone who's barely old enough to be my brother!" I shot back angrily, rage bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Keep it down!" he hissed. "They'll hear us!"

"Like I really care anymore! Maybe they'll take me away from psycos like you!" I was nearly screaming now, with my anger blurring my vision and numbing my common sense.

The Daeva sagged in defeat. "Fine. Get kindnapped. Like I care anymore!" he growled and with one final look, ran off.

I heaved a sigh of relief when he was finally gone and peered over the rock again. The ground was covered with the bodies of the fallen from both these criminals and from the Daeva. My anger rose a little higher, making me nauseus with the force of its might.

With a shake, I forced myself back to alertness. The leader was going down. I _had_ to stay focused.

* * *

**A.N: At the stage I'm at in the game, I don't really know much about the Lepharist Revolutionaries. So I'm making this up. Besides the fact that we kill them and they kill us. I don't know the roles of them all so... No flames, please. **


End file.
